Pokemon: My Sweet Protectors Chapter 1
by AEM'sWriting
Summary: An story about a young man named Purple and his close bond with his friends as he ventures the Pokemon world. A Journey where friends adventure through Sinnoh Region; taking on trainers, evil teams, and much more. A story of action, adventure, romance, and tragedy.


"Errrr….five more minutes please." The eighteen year old average built male said in a tired tone of voice. Two slender green hands gently pressing against his lower back. "Master, we must go it's one PM already." Purple rolled over on his back, his purple eyes opening slowly, greeted by the clear blue skies of the Sinnoh region. Blinking softly a few times he sat up yawning, his Gardevoir scooting back some as she rested on her knees beside his sleeping bag. Looking to the left he was greeted by his gorgeous Gardevoir. A smile grew upon his face, a very sincere and loving one. "Sorry about that Sabrina, heh heh." Reaching his hand up behind his head he rubbed it gently, his cheeks a light shade of red. "I'm still shocked you know?" Sabrina tilted her head and fluttered her eyelids. "About what Purple?" Purple cleared his throat for it was dry from just waking up. "Well, you can talk to me telepathically. You're a very strong Psychic Pokemon." She giggled and held her small green hand over her mouth. "Thank you purple." Honestly he could listen to her speak all day. The voice she had was that of a goddess, so soft, so squeaky and cute. Its as if she spoke as soft as falling snowflakes. "Anyway, gimme a minute to clean up and get dressed." Sabrina nodded and levitated towards the river nearby from where they were camping for the night. Getting out from under his sleeping bag he sighed softly. The shirtless male reached for his bag and pulled out his purple t-shirt. He then grabbed his light grey colored hoodie with a Ultra Ball decal on the back. Putting the t-shirt on first and then the hoodie on second. Purple then stretched reaching for the skies. He then looked down and realized he still had to put pants on. Chuckling to himself he reached for his slim fit jeans and pulled them on over his Zebstrika patterned boxers. Buttoning them up and zipping them up as well he was all dressed. Going into his bag he pulled out his cologne which smelled of Pecha berries and sprayed it on his shirt once and then on his neck. Putting it back inside his pack he then zipped it up and through it over his shoulders. Kneeling down he then rolled up the sleeping bag as well putting it back on his pack strapping it on there securely.

"Sabrina!" Purple yelled and whistled three times loudly. That was the signal to come back. Levitating over to him she smiled brightly holding a black flower. Extending her small precious green hands to him she offered the flower. "For you." Oh did that make Purple smile. Accepting the flower he then tucked it behind his ear. The short Murkrow colored hair male then bowed to her in thanks. "Shall we go my friend?" With a nod the two headed off towards the next town which was known as Sunnyshore. Two hours into walking they took a break, sitting down side by side on a large boulder. Leaning on one another sighing heavily. "It's getting hotter as we get closer to Sunnyshore. Can't wait for that fresh ocean air!" Purple said in an exciting tone of voice. Sabrina was pretty much not listening, napping with her head on his shoulder. Turning his head and looking down at her he chuckled softly. "Why not just rest in your PokeBall." She heard that and oh boy did she freak out. Using a small pulse of psychic energy she sent him tumbling off the boulder onto the path below. "What was that?" Sabrina asked with such a smart ass tone of voice. "Errr...nothing." Purple said groaning as he got up to his two feet brushing himself off. It was clear she didn't like PokeBalls. Plus, there bond was so powerful they couldn't bare not being beside each other for more than an hour. It is said that Gardevoir has the psychokinetic power to distort the dimensions and create a small black hole. This Pokémon will try to protect its Trainer even at the risk of its own life. Out of the brush came a pink hair petite shaped woman. "HEY YOU! YES YOU! ONE ON ONE! RIGHT NOW!" For a petite woman she had a hell of a voice. "Wait what?" Purple turned away from Sabrina looking over the female. Peach color skirt, high top black shoes with pink laces, pink hair in pigtails, and a peach colored tank top were her outfit of choice. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't checking this hottie out. She was damn good looking that's for sure. Sabrina noticed Purple checking the girl out and bopped him on the head. Rubbing his head he looked back at his lovely Gardevoir and stuck his tongue out. Returning his attention to the pink haired beauty he nodded and put his hood up. "One on one, lets do this. Gardevoir to battle!" Purple said stepping back, Kinzie then tossed her PokeBall into the air twirling her body which made her skirt flutter up revealing her pink and white striped pantsu {Panties}. "GOOO! Slurpuff!" The Slurpuff came prepared, it wasn't to be taken lightly. "Slur! Slurpuff!" Purple then grinned and crossed his arms over his chest. "This is gonna be good. Ladies first!" The woman's eyebrows turned inward as she got angry. "Err! Slurpuff use Energy Ball!" Slurpuff then jumped up and fired an Energy Ball towards Gardevoir. "Sabrina! Shadow Ball!" The Energy Ball and Shadow Ball collided creating a small energy packed explosion, it shifted the air towards each of the trainers as well as some debery from the ground such as dirt, pebbles, and various loose sticks and leaves. "Your Slurpuff is well trained." Kinzie then smirked and and crossed her own arms under her small bust. "Puffy is my first Pokemon. We've been through various challenges together and came out on top." Purple climbed onto the boulder. "I see….let us get this on with! Sabrina future sight!" Gardevoir did as she was told a future attack in the distance now. But that move left her wide open. "Puffy! capitalize! Use Play Rough!" Puffy landed the attack, luckily Sabrina was well trained with high defense stats and was able to take the hit. "Sabrina psychic!" A powerful psychic was used doing a decent amount of damage. "Ugh! Puffy Play Rough! Give it your all!" This time the attack was critical doing some damage to Gardevoir. "Sabrina you alright?!" She turned to her master and nodded her head. Unleashing a pulse of psychic energy which was her battle cry in a way. "Give her another psychic take her down!" Gardevoir used it, "Puffy cotton guard!" The attacks damage was greatly decreased. The future sight attack then came fourth, Sabrina's eyes turned white and a powerful energy hit Slurpuff knocking her out. Kinzie knelt down and picked her pokemon up softly sighing.

"You battled well. Return and rest up." Slurpuff went back to the PokeBall. "Sabrina we did it!" She levitated to him and nuzzled her head against his. "We are such a good team." Sabrina said with her soft tone of voice. Purple got down from the large boulder and approached Kinzie extending his hand out to her. "Good battle miss." She stared at him for a long minute and then hugged him tightly. "GAH W-WHAT?!" Purple cautiously said quite caught off guard. She nuzzled her head against his chest and pressed her small breasts against him as well. "Eeeee! You beat me! A man who can beat me is a man worth spending time with! Lets travel to Sunnyshore together PLEEEAAASSSSEE?!" The male would be lying if he said he didn't enjoy this, but it was quite random. "We just had one battle! You barely know me!" She held her middle finger to his lips. "Shhh. I'm Kinzie! Or Pinky! Whichever you prefer sweetie pie." Sabrina was watching, if it was possible steam would be coming from her right now. She was furious, HER master was being clung onto by a complete stranger. Jealous Gardevoir she was indeed. Purple moved her hand from his face and put some space between the two. "I'm Purple, cause the eyes." He pointed to them. "This lovely girl is Sabrina. My Gardevoir." Pinky peeked over his shoulder at Sabrina. "Hiya cutie! You're strong to!" Sabrina quickly hid her blush from a mixture of embarrassment and being caught looking and being jealous. Kinzie fixed her attention back to Purple. "So?! What do you say cutie pie! Can i join yah?" Tilting her head the petite woman also winked playfully, her pose like a giddy schoolgirl as she awaited the trainers answer.

-End Of Chapter 1-  
-To Be Continued-


End file.
